eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1433 (7 April 1997)
Synopsis Grant complains to Lorraine that the law is ridiculous and Lorraine points out that he promised "till death do us part" so one year isn't really that long. Nigel and Grant go for another run. Mark and Sanjay comment on it and Sanjay says he's in his prime and never been so fit! At Kathy's, Sarah is still in her bad books for not talking to Ted. Ted asks Tony to have a word, which he does but Sarah refuses to listen. Pat is still doing the cab controlling and a job for Mr King comes in and Huw and Lenny fight over it again. Pat gets annoyed and afterwards they decide they should be more careful as she'll start to get suspicious and they don't want anyone else "in on it." Ian's still getting prank calls where no-one answers: he gets one in the square as he's walking past Huw and Lenny, and he goes into the Vic. He gets another one, and Nigel waffles on about stalkers, and it's not just women who get them, it could happen to anyone, and it's probably someone he knows. Ian looks worried and then he visits Kathy and tells her that he's worried about these calls and he thinks it's Cindy - perhaps she wants to talk to him. She thinks this is totally unlikely and tries to put him off the idea but he says he has this feeling that it is. Ricky and Bianca are arranging their wedding and Pat asks them "casually" whether anyone has cancelled from their original guest list. She's in an extremely nervous mood, and even Roy notices and asks Huw and Lenny later in the Vic how Pat was. Huw says she was in a foul mood. Pat goes to see Kathy and mentions that she's working because Robbie can't do it, and Sarah overhears and asks how Robbie is. She then goes to her room. Pat apologises to Kathy for mentioning it, and then tells her that she's very worried that Frank will come to Ricky's wedding. Sarah visits Robbie who is not at all pleased to see her, and ignores her at first then says does she really think that he'll forgive her for having him branded a rapist and then nearly getting him killed? He also says it was more what she said which upset him. She says she's sorry about everything, and he says oh, so you're sorry you slept with me then? She denies this, and says she thought it was something she should do. He infers that it didn't matter who it was with, and again she says she didn't mean this. Sarah says she wishes she could change what happened but she can't and asks what she can do. Robbie did she really expect him to say it's OK and forgive her? She starts snivelling a bit and Sonia arrives home and Sarah leaves. Robbie tells Sonia he hasn't forgotten about her busking and she owes him several weeks of cut from her profits. She denies that she did any. Tony starts work and is generally hopeless. He can't work the photocopier when it jams and he does the old coffee joke: Max: It's 10:30 how about some coffee, Tony. Tony: Thanks, I'd love one. Oh yea, that's me. The reporter he met before arrives for work at around this time, and Max complains again, saying she only became a reported so she could roll in late for work with a hangover. She's called Polly and she's friendly and helpful when he can't unjam the copier. He goes home and tells Simon he had a good day at work, and Simon asks if they played any tricks on him, like sending him out for a left handed screwdriver or something. Tony says no, these are professional people, it's not like the market traders. Simon says oh so they don't have a bit of fun then. Tony says yes, but not that sort of fun. Simon says, irritated, oh, of course, it's all a far more clever sort of fun. Pauline gives Martin a pre-term lecture and Mark stops him on the way out and gives him another one. Martin is pissed off. Pauline cleans Martin's bedroom and finds a stash of money and obviously stolen jewellery in a bag hidden under his bed. She then turns the whole room out and finds loads of other things in his drawers. Ruth calls Mark and he goes in and asks what she's doing. She says look at all this stuff, he's only 11, what's happened. She starts moping and says it's all a waste of time, and she's going to give up the court case to clear Arthur's name too. Mark says she can't do that, and then Martin comes in and panics. He grabs the bag of money and jewellery and runs off, barging past Ruth on the way out and running away into the square, with Mark chasing him. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Brian Croucher as Ted Hills *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Alan Hunter as Max Townsend *Jacqueline Kington as Gloria Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes